Just a Scratch
by Katydid777
Summary: When the gang heads back to Sharilton, Alvin gets injured protecting Jude. Is it just a scratch, or something more fatal? How will this affect the group (Jude and Elize in particular)? Spoilers for first game.
1. To Sharilton

**Hey there! I wrote this about a year ago, and still think it's one of my favorite stories! I have it all typed up, so updates should be fast. However, they are based on reviews! Feel free to offer constructive criticism! I hope you like it!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **-JUDE'S POV-**

"Jude, look out!" Alvin shouted. I suddenly felt myself being grabbed from behind and dragged to the right. I felt Alvin at my back, shielding me from the sylphid as it charged and missed us by mere inches. We had been heading to Sharilton to check on Driselle and possibly give Elize a new home. The plan was interrupted when we ran into the sylphid.

I felt Alvin's left hand let go of my arm and I heard three shots fire off from his gun. The sylphid dropped dead instantly. Alvin's aim had been perfect.

"You okay, kid?" he turned me around to face him.

I nodded, "Yeah. Thanks Alvin."

"No problem!" he pat me on the back, and the force almost made me face-plant.

"Is everyone all right?" Leah shouted to no one and yet everyone.

"That was so cool!" Teepo interrupted, "Elize wants a gun too!"

"Teepo!" Elize grabbed the floating plush and clamped his mouth shut.

Milla finished sheathing her sword a few yards away. "Well done everyone! Now where were we?"

Rowen bowed, "Heading to Sharilton, my lady."

"Ah yes! Come on everyone, it's not much farther."

Everyone turned away from the sylphid and started heading for the city again with Milla and Rowen in the lead, Elize, Teepo, and Leia following after, leaving me and Alvin behind.

I took a step forward to join them, but immediately felt Alvin put his arm around my shoulders, yanking me to a halt.

"Fine, thanks again for rescuing me," I started without looking at his face, " - but if we don't move we'll be left behi - "

It was then that I noticed. His breathing was heavy. He was shaking, and more and more weight was being forced onto my shoulders. When I looked at him, his eyes were shut tight against some form of pain.

"Alvin?" I asked concerned. "Alvin! What's wrong?"

"Ugh...I guess that call was closer than I thought..." he was holding his left side. The same side the sylphid had charged past.

"Guys, stop!" I shouted ahead. I turned back to Alvin, "Let me help you down, okay?"

It was fairly easy to get him to the ground since most of his weight was on me. Though instead of a sitting position, he went straight to laying down.

His hand was still clutching his wound. "Alvin, I have to look at it..." I tried to move his hand, but it hardly budged. "Alvin..." I prodded gently.

"Sorry kid..." he hesitantly let go, as if the action pained him.

The first thing I noticed was that his favorite jacket had been torn right through. _He won't be too happy about that later..._ I thought.

"What's wrong, Jude?"

I looked up to see everyone crowding around. It was Milla that had spoken.

"Alvin got hurt..."

Rowen uttered an "Oh dear..." and gently ushered Elize out of view.

I moved the flap of Alvin's jacket out of the way, and saw his usually crisp white shirt start to stain red at a rather alarming rate.

"How bad is it?" he groaned, a hand to his head.

I immediately placed my hands over it and started channeling artes.

"You'll be fine," I responded calmly, hoping my voice didn't sound as unsure as I felt. I was still only a student after all...could I do this?

After a few seconds passed, Alvin spoke again. "As a mercenary, I can tell when people lie...you don't know, do you?" it almost wasn't a question.

"We should hurry to Sharilton," Rowen's calm voice saved me from answering. "I will help you carry him, Jude."

I nodded, " - but first we need something to slow the bleeding..." I looked to each person, hoping someone would speak up with an idea, an extra cloth, or anything of the like.

"Use this..." Alvin's voice was weakening. I looked at him to see him start to take off his scarf. I helped him get it off, and used it to firmly bandage his wound. When I tightened it, he grunted.

"Sorry, Alvin. I didn't mean to - "

"S'okay, kid..."

Rowen moved to Alvin's other side and we both lifted him up until he was between us, each under an arm. Alvin was trying to stand, but it looked both painful and energy consuming.

"Alvin...let us help you," I softly prompted.

"I am..." his breath hitched and I looked at him worriedly. He smiled to try to lighten the mood, "I was just trying not to put too much strain on the old man's back."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Rowen chuckled. " - but let's do hurry up before my back really does go out."

We continued at an almost pleasant pace, though it was still slow enough for Alvin. He would wince every now and then, but that was it.

Until he stumbled a bit.

Then again.

His breathing was getting harder, and I knew we should hurry to get him back, but I knew he couldn't go faster.

I reached over and channeled more healing artes, which I had begun to do more frequently.

"Thanks, kid..." his head was starting to droop. He couldn't hold out much longer.

"Rowen, how much farther?" I asked urgently.

"Not long now..." his voice was strained. The journey was taking its toll on him too.

"Jude?" Teepo's worried voice sounded. I turned my head towards it. He was being hugged tightly by a crying Elize.

"Will Alvin be all right?" his voice quivered as Elize sniffed. I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

"I'll be fine, Elize," Alvin smiled towards her. "It's just a scratch, after all..."

She smiled back, though it didn't seem genuine.

"How is he, Jude?" Milla called back over her shoulder.

"How much farther?" was all I gave.

 **-ALVIN'S POV-**

It was agony.

I couldn't concentrate.

Left foot, right foot, left, right, left...right, right?

And then I stumbled. A wave of fresh pain shot through my side. I gasped and my knees buckled. Thank goodness I was being held up or I would have fallen on my face. I felt what I believed was Jude's arm sliding from under mine to my injury. I gasped again when he touched it.

What was he doing?

Then I felt it. Instant relief flooded me. He was channeling artes.

He moved his hand back to where it was, but...was he saying something?

I realized I was gasping for air I didn't know how desperately I needed. It was painful, but it was **air.**

"Alvin!?"

I think it was Jude. I opened my eyes, and realized we had stopped. I noticed Jude's hand on my side again. My feet were dragging too. I suddenly saw spots, so I shut my eyes and concentrated on breathing.

"What's happening? Is Alvin okay?" Elize's voice broke through my loud gasping.

"Alvin, relax. Just rest, okay?" Jude instructed. He said something else, but I didn't catch it.

I suddenly felt something against my back, and my head fell back to rest on something warm.

"Just rest..." Jude repeated. The sound was above me though. I looked around and noticed I was on the ground leaning against Jude. _When did that happen?_

"Thanks, kid..." I sounded weak, but I didn't care. Air was my top priority.

"Alvin? I felt a hand wrap around mine.

"Hey, Elize..." my eyelids were so heavy, but I dragged them open anyway. "You...okay?"

I didn't hear or see a response. I was suddenly too tired, and my eyes shut against my will. My side was on fire, and it burned to breath. It was getting harder to by the second.

"J - Jude..." I gasped.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" there was obvious concern in his voice.

"I...I can't...can't..." I coughed and gasped at the pain that followed.

"Alvin?"

 _Please understand, Jude!_

"Bre -...ea - " I coughed again. _I can't breathe!_ I wanted to shout, but it just wouldn't come out.

I felt myself being resituated, and a hand was on my side once again.

 _Please understand..._ I silently pleaded.

Air suddenly flooded my lungs. It was better than the best drink at my favorite pub.

 _Thank you, Jude._ I wanted to say, but I couldn't get a word out through my gasping.

I inhaled the sweet air again as pain and exhaustion dragged me into unconsciousness

 **-JUDE'S POV-**

Alvin went limp against me.

"Alvin? Alvin!" I shouted, but he was out.

I looked up to Rowen who was helping to support Alvin even as he sat.

 _That's not good..._

I could tell he was thinking that too.

"I can see Sharilton!" Leah screamed.

I looked up to see her running toward us.

"Sharilton is up ahead!" she stopped just short of us. Her eyes widened when she took in the situation. "Is Alvin okay?!"

"We need to hurry," I quickly replied. The calmness in my voice surprised me. "Rowen? Can you help?"

"Of course! I will always help a friend in need."

We picked Alvin up as carefully as possible, though a moan still escaped him.

"Sorry, Alvin. We're almost there. Just hang on." I soothed, even though he probably couldn't hear me.

The walk was harder since Alvin was unconscious, but we still made excellent time all the same. Soon we were on the bustling streets of Sharilton. Shouts of 'Fresh Mutton!' and small talk about the weather collided together in the warm spring air. But this wasn't a time to enjoy the breeze. Alvin emitted a low moan, and his head flopped onto my shoulder as if to remind me why.

Another thing I noticed was that it was crowded. We probably wouldn't be able to get Alvin through without bumping into someone, and **_that_** wouldn't help his condition. Fortunately, we had the Lord of Spirits with us.

"Make way! Please move! Emergency!" Milla started shoving people not to gently out of our way. Leia followed her lead and together they made a path to Driselle's house.

Life seemed to stop when enough people noticed us. Mouths were agape, gasps could be heard, and every eye was on us. Alvin groaned again. I moved my hand down to channel artes again, but when I placed my hand over the wound, Alvin flinched and gave a small cry, startling me. I looked toward his injury and my eyes widened. The trip had definitely taken its toll. The scarf that was acting as a bandage was completely bled through with crimson coating the left leg of his pants and nearly touching his boots. There was so much of it, and he looked ghostly pale.

Realization hit me. There was so much blood spilled for me. Alvin had sacrificed his safety, maybe even his life, to save mine. He had taken my place, and my pain. It was my fault.

"Driselle!" Elize was running up to the door as fast as she could, Teepo in hot pursuit. She knocked and a moment later, Driselle appeared, all smiles and giggles. She started greeting us happily, but when Elize pointed to Alvin, her cheerful mayoral facade dropped. She beckoned us inside, quickly pointing to a bedroom on the first floor, then ran off to a deeper section of the house.

We placed Alvin, who had now fallen silent, on the bed within the room. Rowen immediately sat down on a chair to rest his aching back. I suddenly felt exhausted as well. The multiple day journey, and the rush to get Alvin to Sharilton had worn me out. I tried to cast more artes to heal Alvin, but I knew it wouldn't be enough. I was just too tired.

Then it happened. Two people in white entered with Driselle and approached me and Rowen. From the looks of them, they must have been Sharilton doctors.

"What happened?" one of them asked while the other checked Alvin over.

"Sylphid attack," I answered, hoping that would be enough. I could barely keep my eyes open now, though I didn't miss the concerned glance between the two of them. "Is anyone else injured?"

I shook my head.

"We'll take care of him from here. You should get some rest. You look exhausted," he smiled at me warmly then turned to assist his companion. Rowen approached me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Come on, Jude," he started leading me toward the door. "I'm sure Alvin will be fine now. Let's get some rest."

He leads me to a couch in the main hall, where a circle of seats is surrounding a coffee table. Everyone else was sitting within the circle already. They all looked nervous and concerned. Rowen sat me down and I instantly stretched along the cushions and fell asleep.

 **So how was it? I'll post the next chapter soon if it's received well! Thanks so much for reading! Love to all who read it! 3 See you next chapter!**


	2. Elly

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I hope you all love this! I noticed I have my first follower today, so just for you TheCloudsInTheSky, I'll post the next chapter today! Thank you so much for reading it! I hope you like this chapter, it's my favorite one! Get ready for Elize and Alvin feels!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **-ELIZE'S POV-**

It was scary.

First, Alvin had been injured, and all the strength that he had, that we had known him for, left him. Second, Jude seemed a little panicked, which was even scarier. He ALWAYS had things in control. He was ALWAYS calm about everything. Third, those scary people in white coats were left in the room alone with Alvin. They reminded me of the people from the lab that gave me Teepo. Fourth, all assurances felt fake. All the 'He's strong!' and 'He'll make it!' or 'He'll be fine!' didn't help. I could see the fear and uncertainty in their eyes. I didn't like it. Not one bit. And lastly, the TIME! I understand healing can take time and they probably have to clean or something, but TWO HOURS?! Seriously?! Even Teepo was scared now! It wasn't that bad! Was it?

Leia and Milla were trying to hide their worry, but I could see through it. Jude of course was still passed out on the couch, and Rowen had gone to get us some tea and snacks...again...I guess he deals with stress and anxiety by doing his butler duties (Teepo snickered at 'doody', making me smile). To be honest, I didn't mind. He had brought me some hot chocolate earlier, and it was delicious. I hoped he would bring some more to help calm me down.

"Miss Elize," Rowen's voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and he offered me a mug. I could smell the hot chocolate long before I reached out and accepted.

"How about a cookie?" A tray appeared before me filled with chocolate chip delights. I accepted it too, taking one from the tray. It was still warm and gooey. Yum!

"Thank you, Rowen," I inclined my head in gratitude. He nodded and started to turn and offer some to the others, but stopped. He held the tray before me again.

"Would Teepo like one too?" he winked at me.

"Of course I would!" Teepo answered. I grabbed another and placed it in Teepo's mouth.

"-ank -ooh!" Teepo responded before spinning in a circle, content with something new to munch.

Of course, when I had finished mine, Teepo gave me his, completing the plan Rowen had started.

The men in white finally came out when I finished my last drop of cocoa. There must have been an adjacent bathroom inside or something because they looked as pristine as when they had entered. Though they did look a little worn. Two straight hours of fixing up a patient can do that to you.

They approached us and everyone else stood up, eager to hear news. I just hugged Teepo from where I was.

"He's fine," The taller one started off. He had a short beard and dark hair. "He just needs rest, care, and time."

"Pain medication too," the shorter one spoke up. He wasn't THAT short, but he wasn't as tall as the other. He had choppy blonde hair that almost fell into his vibrant blue eyes. He looked significantly younger that the other one. Maybe it was the beard?

He pulled out a small cylindrical container the color of poranges, and handed it to Milla, "Please administer one every twelve hours. It dissolves in liquid for convenience."

"Now you should observe him at all times, but please try not to disturb his rest," the elder continued, before the younger spoke up again, "And if you have any problems, please do not hesitate to contact us."

"We should both be back in a few days to check up on him."

We thanked them for their services, and Rowen led them out.

"So..." Driselle finally spoke up. She sat down next to me. "Who will take first watch?"

Milla opened her mouth.

"I will," but it wasn't Milla who spoke. I didn't even realize it was me until everyone was staring.

"I'll watch him," I stated, more to myself then the others.

"Of course," Milla's face softened, and she grinned at me. "Just remember not to wake him, and get one of us if he needs anything."

I nodded.

"Well then, Rowen beckoned me. "Let's go see him."

I jumped up and ran over to the door, Teepo wedged between my arms and chest. Rowen softly opened it for me, and I walked inside.

"Tell me if you need anything," he whispered. And with that, he quietly shut the door.

The room was cozy, with a couple of chairs, a coffee table, and of course a bed and side table. There truly was an adjacent bathroom like I had thought before. I approached the bed where Alvin was. He was lying on his back, with light covers draped over him. He was still a little pale, but not as bad as before. And he looked so peaceful, or his face at least.

I reached out and grabbed his hand, and all of a sudden, it was all right. It would be okay. He would be fine. I rubbed my hand against his comfortingly. It was a little rough from callouses and his tough childhood experiences, but it was soothing all the same.

"You're okay now, Alvin," I whispered. "You're safe now."

"Mmm..." Alvin moved his head to the side. "Mmmm," he groaned again.

"Shh, Alvin," I pat his hand, "Just rest."

"Ugh..." he moaned.

"What do I do, Teepo?" I whispered.

"Umm...maybe sing a lullaby?"

The only lullaby I had heard of popped into my head immediately. But what if I woke him?

I decided he was probably going to wake up anyway.

"A gentle breeze..." I sang softly, almost a whisper, " - from Hushabye Mountain..."

Teepo hummed along softly.

"So softly it blows...from Lullaby Bay..." I blushed. What if someone came in right now?

"It fills the sails...of boats that are waiting..." I paused as I saw Alvin relax. "Waiting to sail...your worries away..."

I think I heard him sigh. It was a soft, contented sound.

"It isn't far...to Hushabye Mountain," I rubbed his hand again, " - and your boat...waits down by the quay…(pronounced "key")"

He twitched, but was otherwise still.

"The winds of night...so softly are sighing...soon they will fly your troubles to sea..."

It was a beautiful song that was sung to me when I was younger. I have always felt that my parents were the ones that sang it.

"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain...Wave goodbye to cares of the day..." Teepo was humming like a father would, and I was singing in what I hoped was a mother's voice. Maybe my mother.

"...and watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain...sail far away...from Lullaby...Bay..." I finished.

"'S beautiful kiddo..." Alvin muttered, his eyes opening a crack.

I gasped, "Alvin?"

"Hey..." he gave my hand a squeeze. I squeezed it back. "Where did...you learn it?"

"From my parents I think..." tears fell onto my lap. When did I start crying?

"Hey...shh-shh...It's okay..." he slowly reached up and pat my head, and ran his hand through my hair. I sniffled.

"Come here...kiddo..." he gestured beside him. I crawled under the covers next to him, careful not to touch his side. I snuggled into the crook of his arm and sniffled some more. He put his arm around me and rubbed my arm slowly. He was so warm despite what had happened only hours earlier. It felt so good. It was exactly what I needed. Soon my sniffles stopped altogether.

Suddenly, just lying there, I had a thought. I had accepted Alvin as a friend already, but he seemed more than that. I realized that if I were to have a father figure, Alvin would be it. It was time.

"Ask him Elly!" Teepo's muffled voice sounded from below the covers. I hugged him tighter.

"Ask me...what?" Alvin asked, his breath was a little shallow.

"Well..." I had never done this before, so I was scared. "Um...you've noticed that only Teepo calls me Elly, right?" I asked timidly.

"Mm-hmm..."

"Well...Can you...call me that...too?" This was a big thing. I only allow those closest to me, like Teepo, to call me this. This is the equivalent of asking Alvin to be my family. My father.

"All right E - " a coughing fit racked his body. He winced, so I could only imagine any pain he felt. I sat up and placed my hands above his wound and channeled artes. He relaxed and the coughing went away.

"Thanks, Elly..." he pat my head as I laid back down and pulled the covers back up.

He said it...he called me Elly, and it sounded so...right. It was perfect. He said it as if he had been calling me that from the start. As if he had given me that name himself.

He was my father. He held me in the way I imagined a father would too...but somehow, it was better than I thought. It was real for the first time. I had been imagining what having a father would be like for over ten years, and I was wrong. Thankfully, I was wrong. It was so much better. And I loved it. And I loved him...so much.

I love my father.

 **Aww...so sweet! So Elize has a father now! Squee! (but will it last?)**

 **Disclaimer: Yes, I got the lullaby from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang... I love that movie! THOUGH I DON'T OWN IT!**


	3. Fever

**Hello again all! I have my second follower! I'm so happy! Welcome ignite-lx I hope you are enjoying this fic! Thanks for sticking with me TheCloudsInTheSky! I'll post another chapter just for you guys!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **-JUDE'S POV-**

I woke up. I didn't really want to, but I did. I groaned at the idea of opening my eyes.

"Jude? Are you awake?"

Milla? Where am I?

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes. Oh yeah, I'm on the couch at Driselle's house. And everyone was looking at me.

"Yeah?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What?"

"Did you have a good nap, lazy bones?" Leia's eyes were sparkling. She always loved any chance to taunt or make fun of me.

"I wish it was longer..." I answered truthfully.

"But you had a good three hours!"

"Really?" I scratched my head, and realized my hair was a mess. As I fixed it, I wondered if I had snored. That would have been embarrassing.

And Leia just had to confirm my fears. "Yeah...snoring the whole time!" She beamed.

I blushed so hard, my face burned. Oh, why? Why? In front of Leia, Milla, and Driselle? Oh no...

"I'm just kidding, silly!" Leia snorted.

I blushed even harder since I fell for it. A question suddenly hit me. "How's Alvin?"

Milla answered, "The doctors said he'll be fine, but they did take two hours to patch him up...Is that normal?"

"Hmm," I put my fingers to my temple to think. "That is a little strange. Even if there was something in it, like a part of the sylphid horn, it would probably only take an hour. I wasn't aware that part of the horn had broken off in the first place. Then again, I was a little tired. A part of it must have shattered or gone deeper than I realized, if it took that long..."

"But at least he's going to be all right now..." I sighed relieved.

Rowen entered with a tea tray. "Ah, Jude! You're awake! Would you like some tea and cookies?"

"Yes please," I took the offered food. As Rowen went around offering snacks, I noticed someone was missing. "Where's Elize?"

"She's on first watch," Rowen smiled warmly. "Though it has been an hour..." he continued. "Perhaps it is time for a swap. Any volunteers?"

"I'll watch," I answered. "I am a doctor after all, and I want to check on him."

 _Since he saved my life,_ I thought. _And I want to know what took so long._

"Of course," Milla agreed. Leia and Driselle nodded at me.

I stood up. "If you'll excuse me."

I walked over to the door. _I may wake Alvin if I knock,_ I thought.

I knocked quietly for chivalry's sake, then opened the door a crack. The sight alone was enough to melt my heart. Elize was snuggled against Alvin, who had his arm wrapped around her. It was so cute. Elize was such a compassionate girl. The covers moved a little and Teepo popped out from under them. He flew stealthily over to me.

"Hey Jude! How was your nap?" he whispered.

"Good," I whispered back. "What's going on? Is Alvin okay?"

Teepo did a little twirl in the air. "Alvin needed a hug, but other than that, he's fine."

Did Teepo just call Alvin "Alvin"? He usually calls him "fathead"...Maybe the circumstance changed his/Elize's thinking.

"Hey kid..." a weak voice sounded from within the room. I walked over to the bed where Elize was now starting to sit up.

"Where are...you going?" Alvin asked.

"Jude's here!" she pumped her fists in the air.

"Should I...get up too...Your Majesty?" he smiled at me.

"No, you most definitely need to stay down," I ordered. "How are you feeling?"

"Better...I guess..." he closed his eyes, and swallowed.

"Elize? Would you mind getting up so I can check on Alvin?"

She obeyed and sat in a chair behind me.

"You gonna...check me out, Jude?" Alvin smirked.

"Stop making conversations so weird," I muttered and moved the covers. He chuckled at that statement.

The wound was firmly wrapped, and it hadn't bled through. They had known what they were doing. But what in the world had taken two hours? I channeled artes over the wound just to help the healing process a little. He sighed in relief as if it had been hurting.

"You okay, Alvin?" I brushed some hair out of his face and to the side.

"Yeah..." he rolled his head to face me better. "Just a little...uncomfortable..."

I channeled a bit more and wondered if the doctors had given him any medicine. "Just rest now. You'll be fine." I pulled the covers back up.

"Mmm..." he responded, his eyes closed. I guess he was tired.

I was about to step outside to ask the others if they were given any medicine, when Elize stopped me.

"Jude?" her voice was so small and quiet I could barely hear her.

I turned back, "Yes?"

"Can I...um...snuggle...with, uh...Alvin...some more?" She looked to the ground as if embarrassed. "It's a little cold...and he's...nice and warm..."

"Elize..." I sighed. "He needs rest, and I don't want -"

Wait. It wasn't that cold. And he was **_warm_**? Uh oh...

I walked back over to Alvin and placed my hand on his forehead, and sure enough, he was warm. A little too warm. Oh no...

I walked out of the room with purpose.

 **-ALVIN'S POV-**

Yeah, it hurt...I told Jude I was just uncomfortable, which wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either. But who was I to complain? I had lied and betrayed them so much, that I did deserve this. was that a little too much self-hate or low self-esteem? Maybe. But it's how I felt.

"Alvin?" a small voice asked as a hand just as small wrapped around my own hand.

"Mmm?" I opened my eyes lazily (I'd blame the drugs later if asked...wait, did I have any?)

Little Elly was looking at me a little scared, "You feel bad don't you?"

 _Darn...the only person I needed to hide it from saw through it with ease. Wasn't I supposed to be a good liar?_

I coughed, "Not if your here, Elly." Was that the right thing to say? When had I gotten so mushy? (I still blame the drugs...)

The door opened and someone, probably Jude, stepped in.

Elize retreated back to her chair. No more mush and gush now. Wait, was I...disappointed? (It was definitely the drugs now.)

"Hey, Alvin."

Jude.

"Hey kid..." I exhaled.

I heard a bowl being place on the table by the bed.

"So how do you feel?" Water sloshed.

"Uh...fine?" A stab of pain shot through my chest seemingly annoyed that I had lied. A cold clothe was placed on my forehead bringing instant relief. Except the pain in my side/chest area. That still hurt. A little...okay a lot...

Did I have any drugs in my system? The pain told me "no."

Afresh wave of searing pain moved through my chest, slow this time.

"Uuaghh..." was a good response to it I think. I felt Jude place a hand on my side and call my name a bit questioningly. Then the pain faded into a dull (yet agonizing) memory.

"Alvin?" he asked again.

"Mmm?" brown eyes met amber.

"Yeah?" I asked again, since he hadn't responded.

"Tell me truthfully," he looked a little...guilty? "Does it hurt? At all?"...Tell me...please...I want to help.

His eyes looked so sad, like this was somehow his fault.

"S'not your fault," (mocking for saying "snot" in 5...4...3 - Elize was still in here right?)

"I was in the way..." Jude objected.

(2...1...)

"Alvin said SNOT!" Teepo yelled, startling Jude. (Called it!)

"Shh, Teepo!" she stuffed him further into her arms to cover his mouth. "Sorry," she whispered. Jude sighed in relief and turned back to me.

"I really was in the way...you had to move me. So it's my fault you're hurt..."

Man, he was really beating himself up.

"If anything, Jude...it was…my fault..." I grinned. "I'm getting slow...in my old age..."

He laughed, "You're not that old, Alvin..."

"Yet you call...me old...all the time..."

"Touche..."

"Besides, it's not all that ba - aagh!" Another stab of pain shot through my side. Darn it...

Jude eased the pain away yet again...what was I going to do without the kid? I was hungry too, and my stomach decided to tell Jude since my mouth hadn't. A low growl sounded and with it more pain and some nausea. But wasn't nausea supposed to come with your stomach not agreeing with food?

"Hungry, Alvin?" Jude smirked. "How about some soup?"

I smiled at him in agreement, deciding not to tell him I was a bit nauseous, 'cause that would definitely cheer him up...

He left and little Elize tip-toed over. My stomach growled again...and it hurt...again...

"Hey, Elly..." I pat her head.

"So you're hungry too?"

I nodded slowly.

"Do you want to hold Teepo?"

I smiled at her, "He's in good hands...already..."

She grabbed my hand. "You're warm..."

I swallowed and closed my eyes. A few moments passed. "You should...go get...something to eat...too..."

There was silence, then, "Okay..."

She released my hand hesitantly and quietly left the room. The only sound was my breathing, but that was soon replaced by another sound. A loud pounding sound. My heartbeat I realized.

It just got louder and louder. It wouldn't stop. It was suddenly painful now, my breath coming quick and sharp. I suddenly didn't feel so good. I clutched my head in an effort to stop the pounding. I tore the warm, and now useless cloth off of my forehead. My stomach hurt, and man it HURT! That was it. I couldn't hold it anymore. I rolled to the left, successfully crashing hard onto the floor, my stomach twisting painfully at the sudden movement. I think I was going to be sick, which I would gladly be, if it would relieve my stomach.

My stomach obeyed and the remains of the last meal I had was on the floor in seconds. It stung my throat, and hurt my side like you would not believe, but somehow, it gave me relief.

I heard the door open behind me.

"Alvin!"

It was Milla. Hadn't seen her for awhile...

I swayed a little, my arms still too weak to support me properly.

"Are you okay?" she grabbed my shoulders and held me steady. I heard more footsteps run up to the door.

"What happened?" Jude asked.

"Is Alvin okay?" Elize was behind him, I think. The pounding in my head hadn't left, so I couldn't tell.

I fell into Milla's arms, unable to hold my weight any longer. Jude came over and felt my forehead.

"Head...hurts..." was all I could manage before I slipped into unconsciousness.

 **Uh oh...what's happening? Is Alvin okay? Please review and share your thoughts! I have no idea what people think of this fic since I have no reviews (sad face :.( ) Though I must be doing something right if I have two followers right? Thanks for reading! It means so much to me!**

 **Please please please review? Pretty please? Love you all!**


	4. Poison

**Hello again all! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait, your reward for sticking with me is two chapters today! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **-JUDE** **'** **S POV-**

After Alvin's episode, we managed to get him back on the bed. He was sweating profusely, and his fever only seemed to get higher.

"Milla, I'm going to need you help to get his fever down. Can you get some fresh water?"

She nodded and left. I felt Alvin's forehead. It was WAY too hot. Dangerously so.

"Jude?" Elize hesitantly walked up to me. There were tear streaks on her face, "Is he dying?"

I didn't know how to respond. His fever was so high right now that he very well might, but I couldn't tell her that.

"He'll be fine," I ended up telling her with a reassuring smile. "He just has a fever. I'll take care of him."

She nodded and a very concerned Rowen came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Leia and Driselle had entered too to see what all the commotion was about. Milla had come back with the ice water, and while I set to cooling Alvin's fever, she started to clean the mess on the floor.

Leia's nurse instincts led her to come up beside me and feel Alvin's forehead as well. She gasped and recoiled her hand at the heat. Her eyes met mine in understanding.

Alvin might not make it.

I ushered everyone out of the room.

 **-ALVIN'S POV-**

The ground stopped rumbling, and along with it, the pain. I glanced up to see the Lance of Kresnik. Milla was standing in front of it, still as can be.

Then she fell. Straight down. A flash of Presa's fall flashed through my mind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MILLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jude screamed at the top of his lungs. I grabbed him and hauled him back as the room fell to pieces around us. He struggled and ripped himself from me, and suddenly we were in a forest. Jude ran over to Leah who was limp on the ground. I looked down at my still warm gun. I had shot her.

What have I done? No future in Elympios was worth this.

what had I done?

Self-loathing cause me to turn and run.

Run away from what I had done.

Run away from myself.

The trees rushed past, branches slapping my face and tearing at my clothes. the trees disappeared and opened up into a clearing, but I didn't stop. I had a mission. My link partner was in danger, I had to help! I ran up to Jude, and pulled him to the right, shielding hi from the sylphid as it charged past. Pain ripped through my side, sharp and agonizing.

I awoke with a scream.

"Alvin! Calm down!" Jude was struggling to hold me down. My body went slack, too exhausted to fight anymore. I was burning almost as if I were lying on a bed of hot coals. I was breathing in ragged gasps. unable to fill my lungs fast enough. There was a cool cloth pressed to my forehead as I tried to steady my breathing. The cloth moved down to my neck, gently cooling my searing skin.

"Will he be all right, Jude?" Milla was the one guiding the cloth. Jude started to move off as Milla swept damp hair off my face.

"I hope so..." he responded. "Alvin? Can you hear me?" he sounded as if he didn't expect me to answer, as if he had asked me before and I hadn't answered.

"Loud and...clear..." I opened my eyes a crack. It was dark...probably nighttime...

Jude sighed obviously relieved I was awake. He was occupying a table closer to the middle of the room, and had a wide assortment of medicines scattered across the top. Milla was standing over me gently dabbing me with the cold rag.

I closed my eyes to investigate the source of the fire in my veins. As I suspected, it was my side. I think...

"What happened?" I groaned.

"You scared us, Alvin..." Jude answered. "Your fever got dangerously high, and we've been slowly lowering it for the past few hours...I don't know how many now...lost count..."

"And you were thrashing so hard, you probably opened your wound up a little," Milla continued.

"Where's...everyone...else?" I panted. My veins still felt like they were on fire. Milla place the rag back in the bowl to cool it, then brought it back before Jude answered.

"I tried to send them off to bed, though I doubt they'll get much sleep. You scared us all...Elize was crying so hard..."

My heart plummeted. Elize had cried? Knowing that I had caused it hurt more that my wound.

"Let me see her," my voice was stern. I would not take 'no' for an answer.

"She might be asleep..." Jude started to object.

"But I have to see her," my voice sounded a little hoarse now, and pleading almost. My eyelids were getting heavy too. Not yet...I have to see Elly...

"You should rest a bit more..." Milla placed her hand on my forehead and went back to dabbing my face. "You're exhausted."

"But I...have..." I gasped, losing precious oxygen every time I spoke.

"Now, now, calm down, Alvin," Jude came back over and channeled artes toward my injury. "You'll see her soon. We'll tell her. Drink this."

He brought a glass over to my lips, and I drank thankfully. It tasted slightly bitter with the tang of medicine, but I didn't care. It was in water, so it tasted good anyway. Soon, whatever drugs he had administered started to work. my last thought was of little Elly before darkness overtook me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Still Alvin POV, but some time later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Something's wrong..." Jude's voice sounded so far away.

"What do you mean?" Milla was there too, I think.

My thoughts were so jumbled. There was pain, so much pain. My veins were on fire, my lungs felt shredded, my head pounded like a drum with a vengeance. There was nothing else. Just pain.

"I gave him medicine a few hours ago," Jude was still going, but it was hard to understand him through the haze. " - but he still seems to be in pain. It should last twelve hours right?"

Medicine...not working? What?

"He said every twelve hours..." Milla responded, her voice trailing off.

I felt her hands on my side. Was she removing my bandages?

"What are you doing?!" Jude asked startled.

"You said something was wrong, so let's check,"

Jude relented, "All right, but be careful. I think he's waking up."

She finished removing my bandages. My stomach felt so cold now. Tender fingers lightly brushed my skin close to the wound. I flinched, her fingers were both too cold and too close to the injury for comfort.

"Jude?" Milla sounded concerned. "What is this?"

Jude's fingers then grazed my side as well.

"Not good..." he turned and left the room without another word.

"What's...wrong?" my voice was weak and scratchy.

"Just rest, Alvin..." she dragged her fingers through my hair in an attempt at a comforting gesture, and to her surprise as much as mine, it worked. The ceaseless pounding was easier to take. The door creaked...or at least something did...

"Elize! What are you doing here?" Milla hissed.

"Jude ran out of the house. I wanted to know what was happening..." her voice, though timid, was a joy to hear.

"Alvin's still a little sick, so he went to get medicine."

Was that a lie? Well what else could he be doing? I moved my head to the side to look at the table again. There were plenty of medicines strewn about it in a random pattern only Jude knew. Out of all of that he didn't have the meds he needed? Wow...

 **-JUDE'S POV-**

I burst through the door without a word to anyone, my mission was too important.

Poison! Of course! I'm so stupid!

They took two hours cleaning that up and extracting what they could. I just trusted them enough not to look at it. How stupid of me.

I raced down the street, shoving unsuspecting citizens aside, leaving shouts and angry cries in my wake.

 _Where is the hospital? Where is the hospital?_

I stopped in front of a map of the city some kind soul had posted against a shop wall. Straight shot down the street, on the left. I took off running.

 **-ELIZE'S POV-**

"Does he need it that bad?" I slowly stepped into the room, gently closing the door behind me.

"Jude has his reasons," Milla answered as if she was asking the same question to herself. I approached the bed and stood next to Milla. I looked down on Alvin, or rather, his stomach. The side that had been injured was bare, the bandages cast aside. The wound itself was healing, but strange, black, veiny looking things were branching outward from it. It almost covered half of his stomach.

"Milla?" my voice cracked. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure, Elize," Milla started, " - but that's why Jude left..."

There was a little silence as it hit me.

"So...it's bad?" I squeaked.

"No...it's fine..." Alvin smiled up at me. "It'll be okay, Elly..." He reached for me weakly and I got onto the bed and hugged him. I could hear his heartbeat, but it sounded weak. Wait...did it just skip a beat? Shouldn't it have been a solid badum badum badum? His sounded more like badum badumdum ba badum...

It didn't sound right. I hugged my dad tighter. Was he going to be all right? His hand started rubbing up and down my arm as tears started to form in my eyes.

 **-JUDE'S POV-**

I ran faster than I ever thought possible. Straight to the hospital that appeared on the left like the map said. I burst through the door and ran straight up to the reception desk.

"My friend has been poisoned!" I panted, skidding to a halt.

"Wait a moment and I'll connect you with a doc- "

"There's no time for that! I need it now! I'm - "

"Are you that young man who brought in the one with that grievous side injury?" a voice behind me asked.

I whirled around to see one of the doctors who had treated Alvin, or at least I think he did because I was too tired to get a good look at him the first time.

"Y-yes..." I answered hesitantly.

"Come with me," he took off down a corridor without another word. I was on his heels in an instant.

 **-ALVIN'S POV-**

It burned. My head was pounding, but it was offbeat. the room was too hot, yet I was too cold. And little Elize, poor little Elize, was crying and clinging to me with a strength that belied her age. But through it all, nothing compared with my side. It felt like acid was slowly invading my lungs. It was getting so hard to breathe now, and Jude was nowhere around to relieve it.

 _Hold on..._ I told myself. _Just hold on..._

 **-JUDE'S POV-**

One thing you should know about this guy, he walked quickly and talked even faster.

"Ever since the surgery, we've been working on an antidote," the man, who I now knew as Doctor Charles Philips, informed me. "We removed all the poison we found, but there was always a possibility we missed some. We were going to get the antidote and come check on him today."

We entered a lab of sorts and he walked briskly over to his assistant, the same on as before I believe. He was working with equipment and medicines I recognized. They were the ones I needed.

"It takes days to make the antidote, as I'm sure you're aware, and when we realized we didn't have any in stock, we set to making another batch right away. Unfortunately, it's not ready yet. Seamus, how much longer?"

"Two more hours, sir," the young assistant answered.

We didn't have that kind of time, not based on the condition Alvin was in when I left. Fortunately, the shortcut I had discovered on my own at school could reduce that time to about fifteen minutes.

"I can speed it up," I stated firmly.

The looks of disbelief were almost priceless.

"I'm going to need - " I began.

 **-ELIZE'S POV-**

It sounded like it was hard for him to breath and it was scaring me.

"Don't die..." I sniffled. "I can't lose another dad!"

His hand paused midway down my arm. I sobbed so hard into his chest my head hurt. I knew I had surprised him, and I might have undone the relationship before it began, but he needed to know. Especially if he was going to die soon. He just needed to know.

"Shh...it's okay, Elly...It'll be all right..." he was almost gasping between sentences.

"But what if it's not?"

Milla started rubbing my back now.

"Do you trust...Jude?" he rasped.

"Yes..."

"Do you trust...me?"

Two seconds. "Mm-hmm..." I nodded.

"Then it's gonna be...okay..." he exhaled.

I sniffled, but that statement made everything better. If Alvin said he was going to live, he was going to live. Jude just needed to hurry.

"A gentle breeze...on...Hushabye Mountain..." Alvin started, but he was panting. "Want to...finish it...Elly?"

I could tell he was spent.

"So softly it blows...o'er Lullaby Bay..." I sang.

Milla didn't know the words, so she hummed along once she got the melody.

"It fills the sails...of boats that are waiting...Waiting to sail...you're worries away..."

Maybe everything would be okay after all.

 **-JUDE'S POV-**

It worked! The shortcut saved at least an hour and forty-five minutes. It was ready now. I turned a lever and filled the vial in my hand with antidote, placing it in a syringe right afterward. This would do it. Now to get it back to Alvin and everything would be normal again. Alvin would be back to his obnoxious self in no time.

"Thanks!" I shouted over my shoulder as I sped down the path I had come.

 **-MILLA'S POV-**

What was taking Jude so long? It had been nearly twenty minutes, and Alvin was only getting worse. His breathing was shallow, his pulse faint, and his temperature was spiking again.

Elize had finished her song, but she had yet to release Alvin. He coughed weakly just then, grabbing my attention. "Jude?" his eyelids fluttering. I shook my head, emitting a pained sigh from Alvin.

Elize stirred. "Sorry...Elly..." he gasped.

She just hugged him tighter.

" - and...Elly?" he rasped.

"Yes?" I could barely hear her.

His eyes fluttered again, "I love you...kiddo..." then he closed his eyes and a long exhale slipped past his lips. His chest didn't rise after that.

 **Uh-oh...not good! Did I just kill Alvin?! What is wrong with me?! Oh no! I'm so sorry! Wait! Before you kill me, you should read the next chapter! All reviews welcome!**


	5. Antidote?

**Final Chapter! YAY! Thank you to all who read this! I love you all!**

 **Now, will Jude make it in time? Will Alvin live?**

 **Without further ado, here is your answer:**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **-MILLA POV STILL-**

"Alvin?" I asked worriedly. These humans were fragile, and I'm pretty sure not breathing was a problem for them.

"Alvin!" I shouted, thinking maybe he hadn't heard me. Mo response came, Elize sat up.

"Daddy?" she shook him a little. Then harder, "Daddy?!"

Still no response.

Is this when someone would use the CPR that I read about in Jude's book? I checked his pulse like Jude had taught me how. There was nothing. I checked the pulse in his neck, hoping I just missed the one in his wrist, but when my fingers felt nothing, I started to panic.

Remembering the person had to be on a hard surface, I grabbed Alvin and dragged him to the floor, Elize barely jumping out of the way. I ripped his shirt open to gain access to his chest, and put my hands in the position I had learned.

I started compressions, counting each one. there would be thirty of them, then I would angle his chin up and give him two breaths. The compressions again, and so on until he comes back, or until Jude gets back to help.

25 compressions. Almost time for the breaths.

 **-JUDE'S POV-**

I ran through the streets with ease, and flew up the steps of the mansion. I flung the door open and shot into the foyer. Everyone present stood in surprise, but I bolted past them and ripped open the door of Alvin's room. The next sight was surprising enough to stop me dead in my tracks.

Milla and Alvin...were on the floor...and Milla was...kissing him...

She hastily pulled away, but didn't look up. She placed her hands on his bare chest and...pushed? Then again? And again? My medical training kicked in. She was doing CPR.

SHE WAS DOING CPR?!

"Jude!" Milla snapped. "Help!"

She gave him two breaths again. I ran to his other side and rolled his sleeve up, readying the antidote. the needle punctured his skin and I hit the plunger, the green liquid instantly mixed with his blood.

Milla had gone back to compressions. After she gave the two breaths, more experienced hands took over as I pressed hard on his chest over and over again.

"Come on, Alvin. Don't leave us now..."

When I hit 30, Milla gave him two breaths again, Alvin's chest rising against his will. He showed no sign of life. I went into compressions again.

"...Jude?" the noise startled me, but I didn't stop. "Will he be okay?" I heard a sniffle. Poor little Elize was here...and crying too. Why was she here? She's just a child...She shouldn't have to see this...

"Jude?" she squeaked.

"He has to..." I answered, remembering how he saved me. Remembering he was in this situation because of me. I couldn't let him die for me! I couldn't!

"Come on, Alvin! You can't go yet!" I pounded harder on his chest.

I pounded to save a brave man's life.

I pounded to save a friend.

Why wasn't he coming back? Why wasn't it working? It had to...It just had to...

"Come back, Alvin..." my voice cracked. "Come back..."

Millla dutifully gave him air, then sat back on her heels. Elize had come closer to Alvin. I was pounding so hard, my hands hurt, so I couldn't imagine how his chest would feel if he woke.

No, **_when_** he woke. But time was slipping away, and every second was critical for Alvin now.

But he wouldn't wake. Why wouldn't he wake up? Just come back and say something annoying? Why wouldn't he?!

Tears ran down my cheeks, but I didn't stop pumping.

18 now.

11 compressions left

"Don't give up my friend..." I choked. "COME ON!"

22.

8 left.

"Jude?" Milla hesitantly asked.

25.

5 left.

"Isn't he gone, Jude?"

27.

3 left now.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I sobbed.

29.

1left.

"NOOOOOOO!"

A sharp gasp of air, and Alvin's back arched.

"Alvin!" everyone shouted. I gently held him up so he could breathe better as a fit of coughs shook his body. I wiped my face of tears. He was back! Thank the spirits, he was back! When the coughing stopped. I gently hugged him, relieved he was alive.

He gasped in pain, and I released him immediately.

He then made a very Alvin comment, "Jude? Did you do the riverdance on my chest?" he coughed again.

"Uh...Alvin? What's a riverdance?"

"Forget about it..." he sighed. "What did you do though?"

"Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation," I answered with a smirk.

A pause. "I swear you were...speaking...English a...second ago...Slow down, kid..."

I laughed, "CPR, Alvin!" the laugh faded and I hugged him again gently. "It was CPR..." my voice was low to show him how close it had been.

He hugged me back, "Well...it worked...Thanks kid..."

He was warm. I just hoped it wasn't that fever.

"Alvin?" I pulled away at Elize's voice.

"Super fun pal?" Teepo chimed in, though he was muffled in her arms.

"Hey, kiddo...Told you it'd be okay..."

She sniffled, then jumped into Alvin's arms.

"Whoahoho, kiddo!" He grimaced, but soon relaxed into the loving embrace.

"Oh, thank goodness..." an elderly voice sighed in relief.

I turned to find Rowen and Leia in the doorway. I wondered how long they had been there.

"Uh...guys?" How'd I get on the floor?" Alvin asked confused.

I chuckled, "CPR, Alvin..." he gave me a look that told me he didn't quite understand.

"Tell you later. You're still on drugs."

"You kissed Milla in your sleep, Fathead!" Teepo shouted.

Alvin's eyes widened. "Wh - what?" his voice cracking.

"CPR, Teepo..." Milla corrected.

"Oh..." Alvin looked relieved.

"Looked like kissing to me..." Teepo muttered. He drifted over to me. "Wouldn't you say, Jude?"

"Uh, well...It did stun me at first..."

"Jude!" Milla reprimanded.

"What? It's true!" I objected.

"CPR does give that appearance. In fact, I feel a heart attack coming on..." Rowan smirked, and acted as if he were faint.

"Rowen, stop that. You're fine," I mumbled.

Leia started giggling uncontrollably.

"Yeah, you old smoothie. If you have a heart attack, Jude would be the medic giving CPR," Alvin grinned. " 'less you swing both ways, like Jude..."

"I do not!"

"Oh! On second thought, maybe it was just heartburn..."

Leia hit the floor laughing.

"Leia's a nurse," Milla deadpanned.

The laughter stopped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Why are you dragging me into this?" her face was as red as a napple. Alvin chuckled, but it turned into a cough. I smiled as Elize hugged him tighter.

"Jude?" I turned to look at Milla's questioning face.

"Yes?"

"Would this be considered 'cute'?"

I looked back at Alvin and Elize snuggled together. It would melt any heart.

"Yes," I grinned.

Milla looked satisfied at her accomplishment to name a new human concept. Teepo snuggled into the hug adding to the adorability.

"I love you, daddy."

Everyone was shocked at Elize's statement. Everyone that is, but Alvin.

"I love you too, Elly," he kissed the top of her head.

"What about me, Fathead?" Teepo shouted.

"You too...I love you all..."

"Where's my kiss then?" Teepo whined.

Laughter echoed throughout the house.

 **The End.**

 **Yay! Happy Ending! I hope you enjoyed this adventure as much as I have! If there are any questions or if you've found a major mistake, feel free to tell me! Love you all! God Bless!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
